Ever So Sweet
by SilvermistFox
Summary: Inuyasha and D.N Angel Crossover It would be years before they finally meet up again, but it would be ever so sweet.


**Inuyasha crossover DN Angel**

Once, a very long time ago, she had visited Azumano, but that was when she was wandering incognito. It was due to the time difference after having lived for so long since the completion of the Shikon no Tama, she could not risk the reappearance before the final battle was over and she could resume life as per normal.

Kagome had seen almost everything in life, from war to famine to the myths and legends that is now forgotten. She had even seen how her father looked like before tragedy befall upon him. However it would be a few more years before she get to be with her family again. It was funny how she did not exist, yet exist during these days of wandering incognito.

And who would have thought that through the years, Sesshoumaru, the son of the Great Dog General would one day take on the guise of a human in order to blend in. If one were to tell her of such a prediction when she was travelling in the Feudal Era, she would perhaps laugh at it before thinking it through seriously.

However there was also another person that she could not get her mind off, and he goes by the name of Dark. They met on one of the nights when she was in Azumano, there or a short trip to get away from the fast paced lifestyle in Japan, and he was out running away from the police that were hot on his trail after a heist that he pulled.

They did not meet that night, but on the night of his second heist when she was out wandering in the garden of a villa that she had rented for her stay in Azumano. He was nothing but charm if possible, but he did not faze Kagome. It fascinated him that there was a female out there that was not at all charmed or at least has a crush on him, but it was a good thing.

Their friendship bloomed under odd circumstance. Dark staged heists more often just so that he would have an excuse to visit or drop by her villa. Her stay prolonged for another month because of him, but she was not going to let him have that satisfaction of knowing that it was due to him that she changed her plans for leaving Azumano.

One could say that they had a short romance before it all came to an abrupt end with her disappearance from Azumano. It took years before they were reunited again, this time it took quite a while and perhaps a few stand still before he had managed to accomplish something that he thought impossible.

It took him a while but when he found her again, Dark felt that something in Kagome changed. Perhaps it was the way she moves, yet it was always with such grace that it seemed impossible for a human to accomplish. Perhaps it was her mannerism that reminded him of noblemen in the past, another dying etiquette that seemed to have been forgotten, especially with the manner of which she would talk and address another person with so much respect.

She was alone, out doing an errand for her family as she took the longer path to view the sakura trees that were in bloom. It suited her to be in such a natural environment, it was as though she belonged there, surrounded by nature. Her hair had grown out longer from when they first met, he remembered the softness of it, and it was like touching silk.

"Kagome," he called out his voice steady and warm as he watches her movement slowed to a stop, it felt like forever before she turned to face him with a frown upon her forehead.

Dark smiled warmly at her as he stood not too far away from her. They finally met again and it seemed like time had stopped since the day that they met for their looked like they did not age since the day that they first met. She was the only female that had treated him more as a human and a friend even after finding out what he really is, yet the female before him remain very much so a mystery as the day that she set foot on Azumano.

And when she smiled, Dark felt his heart swell as though it was about to burst. Breathing seems to be harder when he saw her smile, and for the first time in years. As thought they were under some kind of a spell, they approached one another slowly the smile upon their face never wavering as they finally came to stop before one another with a comfortable distance between them.

It was a long while before Dark reached out to brush aside her hair to tuck it behind her ear as he took that opportunity to lean in to lay a soft kiss upon her lips. For years he had always wanted to do that, but never had the chance or opportunity to, it felt good, and god she taste good.

Her lips were softer than the clouds, and even more delicate than panna cotta and sweeter than the legendary ambrosia. It was a wonder how long he had waited for years since getting to know her better to have a taste of it. And now after the first kiss, he could not get enough of it, but to want more when he broke the kiss to look at her ever so tenderly.

Though what she told him next with a smile so heavenly, it made him blush for a little before Dark took her in his arms as he hugged her tightly under the falling petals of the sakura trees that surrounded them, oblivious of the other people around them.


End file.
